Herondale vs Shadowhunter
by apollosdaughter-pipergrace
Summary: This is my 1st shadowhunting fan-fiction! I don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1 - The Shax

My name is Esme and I'm the oldest of triplets, the second oldest is Aria and the youngest is Ezra our brother.

We run along the tops of buildings tracking down demons. Black ink twining up and down our arms. The my siblings following behind me. The Shax demon trying to get away with its most recent pray. A human girl that's unconscious and unaware that this demon wants to lay eggs in her blood. Landing behind it -without making a sound because of the soundless runes we have on our forearms- , we approach it seraph blades ready. The Shax still not noticing us I lift the blade,

"Ithuriel", I whisper.

The blade exploded into light catching the demon's attention, to late to noticing me and my siblings, I lunge for the demon stabbing my seraph blade into his back. My electrum whip wrapping around its neck. Ezra grabs the girl and Aria circles in front of the demon,

"Nakir" she cries and lunges toward the demon stabbing in through the heart.

"This girls name is Emma", Ezra told us looking at her wallet,"Should we bring her back to the institute"?

"I think we should, mom and dad won't mind, they've told us so many stories of when they were teenagers about mundies coming into the institute", I say remembering the stories well.

"I'll carry her,", Ezra said, "Were only a couple blocks away anyway".

We walked into the institute, Ezra heading for the infirmary and Aria and I walking to the library to find our parents. As we walked into the library, sounds of the grand piano being played floated to my ears. Our dad was playing the piano and our mom was sitting next to him with her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, we took care of that Shax demon but the girl was still unconscious so Ezra carried her here and brought her to the infirmary", I said, "We didn't think a mundie hospital would be a good place for her"

My parents just looked at me, My mom and dad were young to us in their thirties, because they looked as if they were still teenagers. My mom's green eyes staring into my golden ones. My eyes were my dad's and my hair my mother's which was bright red and currently contained into one braid that ran down my right shoulder and to my waist. My father had golden blond hair, and Ezra had mom's hair and eyes. Aria had blond hair and green eyes.

"Whats her name?", My mom said

"Her name is Emma", Aria told her leaning against the door frame playing with her hair.

"Well I'm going to make her a Tisane", said my mother turning away and walking towards her desk, "Jace you should go and check on her with Aria, Esme come here I wanna talk to you".

"Ok, Aria come on let's go check on this sleeping beauty of ours", He looked at his wife, Clary to see if she caught the joke but she didn't look up from her Tisane. He shrugged and pushed Aria out of the room and closed the door behind them.

"I'm not going to yell at you for bringing that girl Emma here if that's what you're worried about", Clary said amused, "I just wanted to tell you that Magnus, Alec, Isabelle and Simon are coming back from Idris and I wanted it to be a surprise for your brother and sister".

"Whew, good I thought you were going to hang me for a second there", I said exhaling relief.

"Nope now let's go make sure your dad isn't trying to make this Sleeping Beauty of ours pass out again with his looks", Clary laughed showing that she had heard Jace's comment.

Walking to my room, I pass multiple empty rooms in the residential wing of the institute. I stop at my door taking off my weapons belt as I walk into my room and set it down on my bed side table. I turn around, taking off my gear and walk towards my closet setting my gear inside it. Then walked to my bathroom finding out that it isn't empty but, a boy with jet black hair and glasses was just getting out of the shower.

"Gabriel!", I screamed, "What the hell are you doing in my bathroom when you have your own damn room?"

Surprised and not expecting me to be there he jumped and tripped on his own feet stumbling forward and knocking me back so we lay half in my room and half in the bathroom, Gabriel laying on top of me.

"Hey, sorry I wasn't expecting you to be here this soon", Gabriel said as he got up and reached out his hands to help me up.

"Clearly", I said, "What were you doing in my bathroom?, You have your own"

"I was waiting for you to get back and needed to take a shower so I used yours'", He told me turning away to grab his shirt

Seeing this made I looked down at myself, I was only wearing a black tanktop and black leggings. The runes she had worn were now gone since they had been used. The mnemosyne rune still on my collarbone, the angelic rune on my left hand and the voyance rune on my right. And the parabatai rune that Gabriel and I both shared still on my forearm. Gabriel and I had been parabatai since they were twelve, Having been friends since they were born. Parabatai was a gift most people never got, A parabatai was a shadowhunter that you tied yourself to but still had free will. A fighting pair that had more strength and power then two ordinary shadowhunters. Esme snapped out of her reverie by Gabriel pushing past her to get into her room. Following him, after turning off the bathroom lights. They sat together on her the edge of her bed.

"So how was the hunt" Gabriel asked, "Was it fun?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that", I replied, "The Shax demon didn't really put up a fight, he had to focus on getting away".

"The girl it had, her name was Emma", I told him, "Ezra carried her back here, She's in the infirmary right now but, I wanna go to bed so you should go to your own room", I said, pushing him towards the door.

"Ok whatever", He said giving up and walking the rest of the way out of Esme's room, "Bye, see you in the morning".

"Yup, goodnight", I yawned, waving and shutting the door.

 _He was finally gone,_ she thought. _Now I can finally sleep._

After getting kicked out of Esme's room Gabriel walked across the hall to his own room. Once inside he looked around. His room was boring compared to Esme's. All his walls an egg shell white and his bed just a mix of blue, white, black sheets and blankets. He walked over to his bed laid down and looked at his ceiling which was covered in glow-in-the-dark stars, his room did have posters in it of animes he liked like, _Bleach and Claymore._ He thought about breakfast of all things and the lessons he would study tomorrow with Esme. Thinking these things he slid into sleep letting the rain sounds filter in through his open window.


	2. Chapter 2 - Family

Waking up and getting dressed. Esme shook her head to clear it and help herself wake up. Looking around her room for a shirt, Her room was a Soleil-Cream color with one accent wall that was painted Twilight Magenta, With a branches and birds design on the North Wall to the left of her bed -which was a Canopy with dark purple silk sheen curtains around it- and Budding Clematis design on the south purple wall that had her vanity against it. Her black carpet extra fluffy because she cleaned it everyday. Grabbing the shirt she was looking for from the bench seat by her windows that were covered in window stickers of butterflies and the walls around them covered in posters of her favorite animes, _Ouran Highschool Host Club, Fullmetal Alchemist, Fate/Stay night, RWBY,_ and _Bleach._ Walking to her door Esme stops at her piano that her father bought for her on her thirteenth birthday and the violin that she got when she was five. The piano a smooth black and the viola a dark blue inside a black velvet case with a lilac colored cushion heart on top and the backpack straps folded neatly underneath it. She runs her hand along the top of the piano keys and gently pushes the heart on her viola case. She closes her door quietly as she finishes buttoning her shirt, which was black see through silk with a lace back that her blue tanktop could be see through.

When she walked into the kitchen Aria looked up and pushed a mug full of black coffee toward her across the counter. Ezra was shoveling scrambled eggs into his mouth and Clary, her mother, was eating toast with Nutella on it. Esme quickly grabbed a piece of her mother's toast and danced away from the counter-table. She stuck her tongue out and shoved the rest of the toast into her mouth before Clary could grab it. Jace looked up from the frying pan he had in front of him that had currently cooking eggs in it. He smiled and then laughed handing Esme a plate with 4 slices of toast loaded with Nutella. She swallowed the rest of her toast and smiled at her father grabbing the plate and sitting back down at the table drinking from her mug. Gabriel had joined them after Esme had finished two pieces of her toast, stealing one of her pieces and drinking some of his own coffee. After breakfast she was fully awake.

Her and Gabriel walked to the library and studied languages such as; French, Latin and Greek. Greek being the language they spoke when they didn't want anyone to know what they were saying. French just being for fun.

"Hello, I am a shadowhunter form the New York Institute, My name is Esme Herondale", Gabriel relayed to her having them go over the intros you were to use one last time.

"Bonjour, je suis former un Chassombre l'Institut de New York, Mon nom est Esme Herondale", said Esme repeating the words in French.

"Perfect!", Gabriel clapped and smiled, "Now me, what do you want me to say"?

"Bonjour, Mon nom est Gabriel Lewis et je suis un dork et un ballot de l'Institut de New York", Esme told him as she giggled

"Hello, My name is Gabriel Lewis and I'm a dork and a nerd from the New York Institute", He realized what she wanted him to say and then just looked at her his glasses crooked on his nose, "Really"?

"Yup", Esme laughed, "What time is it, It feels like we've been in here for hours".

Gabriel looked down at his watch,

"My watch says it 1:27", he told her looking up, "Wanna go eat some lunch"?

"Yeah", Esme said, "Let's do it".

They walked together down the hall and used the elevator to get to the first floor. They started walking towards the kitchen when Esme was knocked forward by a person jumping at her and circling their arms around her abdomen. Gabriel tried to grab her arm to steady her or break her fall whichever it was she didn't get to find out because her face connected with the floor and made a pain shoot up through her face and down her neck. The weight on her back was lifted as Gabriel moved whoever it was and grabbed her shoulders and helped her up. She turned around to find out who her "attacker" was and saw not just one person but eight people standing there. Alec and Magnus with Max Michael Bane-Lightwood who is five and Rafael Lightwood-Bane who is thirteen, Isabelle and Simon with their other and youngest child Alexandra who is ten.

"Sorry", said Max looking down at his feet, "I didn't mean to knock you over, I was just excited to see you"

"It's ok Max, I'm not mad", I said, picking him up and hugging him, "You should have called my name and then charged at me because, then I would have been ready for it", Esme laughed.

Max smiled at this and Esme put him down. Rafael and Alex hugged Esme next and then Alex hugged Gabriel.

"Let's go eat some lunch", I said to everyone, "Maybe dad ordered some chinese or brought home some Taki's, Race you?" Esme asked the kids.

"YEAH!", they yelled in unison.

They all took off down the hall their parents laughing after them. Surprisingly Max was the first one to get there Alex and Esme in second -Alex was on Esme's back- and Rafael and Gabriel wrestling each other for the place to go through the kitchen door first. Esme's mom and dad were in the kitchen with chinese food and coffee. All the kids sat down and started to eat and then the others walked in waving hello and seating themselves at the table. Izzy and Clary hugged, and Jace and Alec hugged and talked about Alec and Magnus's stay in Idris. The kids ended up talking about what they saw in Idris and how awesome they thought it was. Simon came over the kids and stood in between Esme and Gabriel's seats.

"So what did you two do while we were gone?", Gabriel's father looked young but he was a year older than Clary -would had been friends since they he was six, they were parabatai just like JAce and Alec- (Simon had, had a very rough life. First he was a vampire, then a Daylighter, then he was a human again and then a shadowhunter. All in just a couple years.)

"Nothing much, fighting demons, saving mundies", Esme summarized.

"Sleeping and eating and studying", Gabriel said shoveling noodles into his mouth.

Then Ezra and Aria walked in, Max launching himself at them. Rafael tried to grab him but he was already in the air. Ezra caught him and spun him around to absorb the impact so they wouldn't fall over.

"Lemme guess you fell over didn't you?", Ezra asked Esme looking over at her with a smirk.

"Yeah", Esme said then looked at Ezra,"Wait how did you know that?"

"Because he just acts without thinking and you always fall over he hugs you", Ezra said laughing.

Max had a huge grin on his face and he always lightened the mood. He was a super cute little boy who was was half fairy-half shadowhunter and the fairy blood showed itself through his skin color which was blue and that's why his nickname was Blueberry.


End file.
